The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangplum’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during October 2001 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with unique flower colors, good basal branching and moderately vigorous growth habit.
The new cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 175-1, not patented, characterized by its deep purple-colored flowers, medium to light green-colored foliage, tall height, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during April 2002 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2002 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.